


Felicity al Ghul

by Kittengirl998



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, BAMF Felicity Smoak, F/F, F/M, Felicity is a Merlyn, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittengirl998/pseuds/Kittengirl998
Summary: When an old friend of Oliver's shows up on the steps of the Arrow cave, Felicity immediately hits her with the cold shoulder. Diggle thinks she's jealous, but Felicity knows otherwise. Felicity worked so hard to run from her past, but what does she do when it begins to catch up? Can this stranger catch Felicity in the web of lies she's created? Or can she get through undetected?Wattpad-Kittengirl998





	1. Chapter 1

A/N- I've always found Authors Notes annoying so I'll make this short. Felicity has always, in my opinion, been the best character on Arrow. She's always been somewhat relate able and normal. However, I also always wondered if she was different. Felicity never talks about her past so I decided to come up with one I know will never happen, but would change her story. What could the League have done that produced our favorite blonde? (No offence Sara.)

XxX

Felicity was sitting calmly behind her screen. Dig, however, was pacing behind her. Oliver was late, again, Felicity came to expect and prepare for it. Felicity looked up from her computer where she was updating the firewalls protecting everything in the foundry. "Dig, He's fine. Stop pacing, it's distracting!" Dig looked back at her with a annoyed expression. "How can you say that?" Felicity let out a small laugh, "You forgot, we're talking about Oliver Queen," Then out of nowhere the two hear the lock click, "Speak of the devil." Mumbles Felicity. At that moment the two notice a blond women wearing a black mask. 

Felicity looks up at John and saw his smile turn to a frown as she turned back to face her computers. "Oliver are you cra..." Oliver cuts Dig off mid-sentence, "Felicity, Dig this is Sara." Dig stared at Oliver with an expression between anger and surprise, Felicity didn't move. Then out of nowhere Sara began to speak, "I know you guys must have a lot of questions." Sara sat down an began to stare into nothing while both Oliver and Dig looked at her waiting for her story.

XxX

I had been puled under after the ship went down. I was unconscious, I don't how long I was out and I didn't really remember what happened. That's when I saw a boat, I started waving my hand frantically with as much energy as I possibly could to whoever was on the boat. I was so relieved when it finally turned my way. I struggled to keep my eyes open when I felt a hand grab me a pull me on the boat. The woman introduced herself as Nyssa, heir to the demon. She took me to her home, everyone calls it Nanda Parbat. Once we got to Nanda Parbat Ra's Al Ghul inducted me into the League of Assassins. That's where I have been. 

XxX

During the Sara's story Oliver's eyes kept going over to where Felicity was sitting in front of her computer. Felicity could feel his stare but still didn't look up from the program she was creating. She was barely even paying attention until Sara mentioned Nyssa. Felicity thought she was jumping to conclusions. But soon afterwards she heard Sara say Ra's Al Ghul and Nanda Parbat. Finally one last thought was with Felicity, the last words Ra's Al Ghul said to her, "You can try escaping your past but it is the one thing you can never outrun." The saying still caused the hair on the back of her head to stand up. Felicity was so caught up in her own world she didn't realize Sara had finished her story, she didn't realize the three-way sparring match that was going on between Dig, Oliver, and Sara, Felicity didn't realize Dig left, or that Sara left soon afterwards. All she noticed was when Oliver tapped on her shoulder bringing her out of her trance. 

"Oliver!" she screamed surprised. He laughed at her and she felt herself starting to blush. "You should head out, Felicity."

"I was actually going to stay here and finish this, you can leave though, I'll be fine." She responded. She felt Oliver grab her hand and pull her up, "You are leaving, Miss Smoak. Felicity rolled her eyes then grabbed her jacket and purse from the table. "Fine." Felicity walked out of the Foundry and got into her small car to drive home and waved goodbye to Oliver. 

XxX

Felicity unlocked the door to her house and everything seemed normal. She went into her bathroom, took a shower, dried her hair, wrapped a towel around herself and went into her bedroom where she threw on a black tank top and red sweatpants. She went into her kitchen and warmed up some water for hot chocolate. When she went to sit on the couch she felt someone watching her, then, just in time she caught an arrow flying towards her head. Felicity pulled of the small paper which was written in Arabic. "Language of the League" She thought. the note said,

"You can try escaping your past but it is the one thing you can never outrun. We're coming, and you will not slip out of our hands this time."

Felicity stared at the note in horror. "Sara brought this here, I know it." she thought.Felicity shut the window when another arrow came just barely skimming the top of her hand. She grabbed the arrow out of he windowsill and locked the window, "As if that would keep the League of Assassins out, It's their job to find a way in and a way out. She would know better then anyone." She pushed that thought as far back in her mind as she could. She grabbed her hot chocolate from the kitchen sat down on her couch. She tried to calm down but that feeling that someone was watching her it never ended. For once in a very long time, she was paying to the whole world around her. Usually she gets lost in the T.V. or the seemingly endless programs she codes. She grabbed her tablet and pulled it onto her lap and began to work on her firewalls again. All Felicity could think about was the words Ra's had left her with the night she left, no, the night she was released. He held no control over her anymore. Felicity brushed her teeth and went to bed. However, she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, all she could to was stare at the ceiling until her alarm went off and she had to get ready for work.  
XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Pesky Authors Note- Can you find the Easter egg in this chapter? (Hint you'll have to know season 4.)

XxX

Felicity got out of bed and went into the bathroom, being sure to cover the black surrounding her eyes from lack of sleep so Oliver wouldn't be suspicious. Felicity drove to Q.C. and hopped on the elevator, making sure no one was around she let out a large yawn. When the elevator doors opened she walked straight towards her desk and slumps down pressing her cheek against her fist, leaning down on the desk. She looks through the glass wall separating her office from Oliver's and she can see him talking to Dig, he would glance at her quickly through the window. After the conversation between them goes on for all of ten minutes someone finally comes over to her. 

"Hey Dig, good morning." Diggle looks her straight in the eye for a while. "Felicity, are you okay You look terrible. And no offense but you kind of acting a little weird." Felicity rolled her eyes at him, "Thanks Dig, it really means a lot. Oliver told you to talk to me didn't he?" Dig looked like her was about to lie, but then Felicity gave him her signature death stare and he cracked. "Yeah, he did, but I'm still worried Felicity. You're my little sister." Felicity got a look in her eyes and she faced Oliver, looking at him through the wall, "Oliver, the walls are made of glass, I saw you and Dig talking, if your so worried why don't you come talk to me yourself?" Then she added after laughing quietly, "Unless you're not brave enough to be seen talking to your very overqualified secretary." Felicity saw Oliver laugh before turning back to Dig and turning on her computer. "You're crazy, you know that?" Diggle chuckled at her. "Yes I absolutely do know that, Dig."

Oliver walks into Felicity's office. "You are ridiculous. And you're not my secretary, your my EA" All three of them start to laugh. "So, are you okay?" Felicity look Oliver straight in the eye, "I am fine Oliver. Oliver looked at her skeptically, "No you're not." Oliver responded. "A little tired maybe." Felicity responded. Oliver looked like he was about to respond so Felicity cut in, "You have a meeting downstairs in five minutes, go!"Oliver looked like he was going to respond, but just turned and left.

XxX

Felicity once again was sitting in her chair, updating the firewalls she had made, when Sara walked down the stairs. Felicity was alone, Oliver was in his last meeting and Dig was with him, but she had the advantage down here, she new every inch of the Foundry. "Hi, Sara." Sara looked stunned by Felicity. That's when the conversation took a turn for the worse. Sara begins speaking in Arabic, so that their conversation stays theirs. "You know he's looking for you. He's sent someone here for you. Although, he also knows you haven't told anyone of your time with us, as one of us, Alat Hasiba" Felicity stares at her in disbelief and she starts talking back in Arabic, "I'd prefer you call me Nar. Only Ra's ever called me anything else. They, he, sent you to find me. Hasn't he?" Sara nods a quick and small yes. Felicity stops this motion with her hands. " I have paid my do's to the League. I owe them, him, nothing." Felicity stands up and walks over to Sara. "And if you somehow summon up the courage to come down here again and threaten me like that, trust me you will pay dearly for it." Before Felicity can finish her threat she heard the door unlock. Sara quickly whispers, once again in Arabic, "Scars never leave you Alat Hasiba" 

"What are you two talking about?" Oliver asks walking down the stairs. Sara quickly turns and gives him a smile while Felicity returns to her desk. "Nothing, Ollie." He and Dig eye them both suspiciously. Felicity felt someone staring at her and was silently starting to freak out when the crime alert went off. "Saved by the siren." She laughed in her head. Oliver took a look at the map and put on his suit, heading out with Sara and Dig.

"Oliver, turn right." Felicity said confidently. "Felicity, are you actually okay?" Oliver speaks in Russian knowing Sara and Dig can't understand them. Felicity separated Oliver's line from Dig's and Sara's. "Oliver, I'm fine. You're in the middle of a high-speed chase." Oliver sighs and Felicity see's an arrow fly through the air on a traffic camera. "Nice shot" she says reconnecting the lines. "Thanks." She could almost swear she saw him smile on the camera.

"S.C.P.D. just showed up on the scene and their taking him into custody." Felicity says as she turns around in her chair to see the three come down the stairs. Sara and Oliver change out of their costumes and meet Dig in the training area. 

"Felicity, you should head out." Oliver says as he looks over and notices her absorbed in her work. "Felicity?" He asks again when she doesn't look up. "Felicity!" He screams, bringing her out of her zone. "How many times have I told you NOT to do that Oliver?" she screams. "You are dead meat, Oliver." Diggle and Sara begin to laugh as soon as Dig says it. By the time Oliver had turned around and given the two a look that said stop and when he turned back Felicity was back to work. Oliver rolls his eyes and says, "Felicity, go home." Felicity gives him her death stare and he returns it with one of his own. "Not a chance, Oliver. You can't order me around." Oliver gives her a little smirk, "Technically, I am your boss." Felicity stares straight in his eyes, all three of them can see Oliver is pushing her over the edge, only Sara knew the real danger of that. "Technically, I got out of work four hours ago, so I don't have to listen to you. Now go back to your violence." Felicity turned back towards her computer and couldn't help smiling.

Once again Felicity didn't notice Sara or dig leaving. Oliver walked over to her and looked down at her hands brushing across the keyboard. Oliver notices a small cut on he hand and knew exactly where such a cut would come from. "How did you get that?" Oliver asks. Felicity looks up to see him standing right behind her looking down at her hands. Felicity quickly tries to put her hand down in her pocket,but Oliver stops her. "It was my fault, don't worry about it." Oliver looked down at her not believing her for a second. "This cut came from an arrow, Felicity. When did you get shot?" He asks her really calmly. She just nods her head no and says, "I didn't get shot, Oliver." Oliver looks at her a little more sternly, "When and how did you get shot Felicity?" Felicity just pulled her hand out of Oliver's grip and grabbed her jacket before he can stop her, she shoves her hands in her pockets and heads towards the door. "Fe-li-ci-ty" He says slowly chasing after her, still surprised how easily she broke his grip. He tries to stop her but she just keeps walking towards her car. She gets in before he can protest and waves him goodbye before he can protest. Felicity quickly drives away from the Foundry, away from Verdant, and as far away as possible from Oliver. She doesn't know how he'll react to the truth.

XxX

Immediately after Felicity gets home she goes through her normal night routine. Felicity starts walking to the kitchen when she notices a figure on her couch. She reaches her hand for a knife that was on her counter when the figure suddenly turned around laughing. Her heart began to slow down quickly. She knew that laugh, it was Oliver. "And what, may I ask, Is so funny?" Oliver stood up to face her, "You think you can use a knife." Felicity looked like she was about to kill him anyways, "Stop, you lost the right to laugh in my living room when you broke in! Get out of my home!" Oliver slowly walks around the couch stopping at the window when he saw something. He ran his fingers over a small hole in the wall while Felicity walked over to the door and opened it, ready to let it hit him on his way out. "You said you didn't get shot?" He told her, but it sounded more like a question. "That is exactly what I said." Oliver could see the annoyed look on Felicity's face and thought he better not push his luck. He glanced around quickly to see if there were any arrows lying around. When Felicity closed the door behind him she let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. 

Felicity quickly drank her drink and got into bed. She didn't think she would sleep, but she needed to lay down. Like Felicity though, she didn't, couldn't, wouldn't go to sleep. Her dreams, or nightmares, if she were to say what they are were haunting her. Ra's Al Ghul changed her, he made her who she is today. She shouldn't fear him, they were friends, of a kind at least. She was one of the most trusted and most talented assassins, not that that's something she should be proud of. All Felicity wanted to know is why Ra's took such an interest in her. Her brain wouldn't shut down and her eyes wouldn't close, so she just sat there, in the dark, staring up. 

XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity walked into her office with the same fake smile and tired look in her eye she had the day before. Except this time she saw Oliver standing behind her desk. "Good morning, Felicity. You're late." Felicity rolled her eyes and pushed Oliver out of the way so she could sit in her chair. "Maybe I've always been coming in late and you just always get here later." Felicity said turning on her computer. The tips of Oliver's mouth turned up slightly as Felicity turned around, "Oh. My. God. Is Oliver Queen, smiling?" She said sarcastically. "Let me guess, didn't get much sleep last night?" Felicity turned back towards her computer, "No, I didn't. You have a meeting in ten minutes downstairs with the head of I.T. I'd run if I were you." Oliver left without questioning why she was telling him to leave, or why she was so mad last night, or the hole in her wall that was left by an arrow.

XxX

That night Felicity got to the Foundry a little later than she usually did. She dreaded having to explain herself to Oliver, and Dig if Oliver told him. Felicity walked straight to her computers, not even noticing Dig, Sara and Oliver training. As soon as she sat back in her chair an alert popped up on the map. "Robbery at Starling National." All three of them looked up right when she started talking. "When did you get here?" Sara asked, being the first to speak. Felicity shrugged, "I don't know , a few minutes ago. Anyways, robbery, go." All three of them laughed as Sara and Oliver went to change while Dig grabbed one of his guns. 

"They just left the bank, change directions, head left." Felicity saw Oliver's bike turn left while he said, "On it Felicity." Felicity kept switching from camera to camera following the robbers, "Oliver take a right then another left. Dig go straight. Sara, left then right. You're going to cut them off." The group of robbers pulled into a one way street, then Oliver came up in front of them, Dig came up behind them, and Sara came up on the side. The tall building on the opposite side left them trapped. Oliver sent an Arrow flying through the air and put a hole in the tires. Dig opened the door and Sara got into the van, knocking out the group one at a time. Then, Oliver shot them with an arrow to tie them up. Lastly, Felicity texted Lance the address of the criminals so that they could be arrested. 

Oliver, Dig, and Sara all came down the stairs with a look of pride on their faces. "Good job, Felicity." Sara said. Oliver headed to the bathroom and Dig put away his gun right before heading home. Felicity waved at him as he left and Sara turned to her. "You haven't told them your secret have you?" Sara asked. Felicity looked at her with her famous death stare, "No and neither will you. I am not going back. I have a life here in Starling." Sara turned and left the Foundry when Oliver came out of the bathroom right after Sara had disappeared. 

Oliver started to beat up one of the training dummies while Felicity got absorbed in her world. About an hour later Oliver walked over to Felicity and tapped her on her shoulder. "Felicity, you should head home, get some sleep." Felicity looked over her shoulder, "I would rather not. But once again, feel free to head out." Oliver gave her a very concerned look. Felicity laughed, "This is me, noticing you staring. Go home Oliver." Oliver rolled his eyes, "I'm not leaving you here, not after you got attacked by the League. The only question is why?" Felicity froze at her computer, "How?" Felicity turned to face him. "It was really easy, actually. The cut on your hand came from an arrow, I've seen enough to know. When I was at your house yesterday I saw a whole in the wall by the window that was left by an arrow. You haven't been sleeping for the past few days, I can only guess that's why. My only question is, why would they attack you?" Felicity looked up at him. "I don't know Oliver, I honestly don't. Maybe I should go home though." Felicity stood up and reached for her keys, but Oliver grabbed them first. "You haven't slept. Even a crazy person wouldn't let you drive." Felicity smiled while she put on her jacket.

Felicity unlocked her door and was about to step in, but Olive stepped in front of her. "You're being really overprotective, Oliver. Now that I am safely at home, you can leave." Oliver looked at her in disbelief, "You really think I'm going to leave you here alone?" He asks. Felicity casts he purse to the side, "No, I don't. But, I think it would be even more uncomfortable if you were here. It was super nice of you to drive me here, but I really can't let you stay, Oliver." Felicity opened the door for Oliver. Oliver refused to leave for a while but he walked towards the door. Felicity was getting ready to close the door before he stopped, "Felicity, If anything happens-" Felicity smiled at him, "I'll call." Then Felicity closed the door.

XxX

Felicity sat down on her couch and turned on the T.V. She picked up the drink she had brought with her from the kitchen and leaned back when she saw something out her window. There was a figure on the rooftop next to her building. Felicity grabbed her phone and called Oliver. He picked up before the first ring, if that was even possible. "Oliver, watching me from over there isn't making you seem any less creepy." She turned on the couch looking out the window. "How did you know it was me?" He asked. "A member of the League of Assassins would have attacked already. Go home, Oliver." Felicity saw the figure hop from rooftop to rooftop to where she assumes he was parked. Felicity shut her curtains and went to bed. Felicity actually managed to get an hour of sleep before her nightmares woke her up. "Being woken up is better then getting no sleep at all." She thought.

XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity got out of bed a little earlier then usual, knowing she left her flash drive in the Foundry because Oliver forced her to leave. Felicity walked down the stairs to see Sara packing everything she had decided to leave in the Foundry into a black bag. Felicity looked at her curiously, "You're leaving, aren't you?" Felicity asked. Sara continued to pack away all her weapons. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come here this morning." Felicity walked over to the computer desk and grabbed her flash drive, "Lucky I'm so forgetful, then." Sara rolled her eyes when she knew Felicity wasn't looking. "I don't belong here Felicity." Felicity looked at her, "So where do you belong Sara, Nanda Parbat? What's going on Sara?" Sara turned to face Felicity, "They've found me and my family, Felicity. My only option is to go back. You were released Felicity, I had to run, I had to make sure my family was alright and now that I'm here they won't be, so I have to go." Sara started to walk towards the door. "And don't worry Felicity, your secret's safe with me." Just like that Sara had gone.

XxX

Felicity made it to the office a little late. "I guess I didn't think ahead for that conversation with Sara." Felicity said inside her head. When she got to her desk she noticed she hadn't been stopped today. She looked at Oliver's schedule and he didn't have a meeting right now. She looked around the room and then she checked Oliver's office. There was no one there. "Where is he?" she thought as she picked up the phone. She went to her contact list and tapped on Oliver's number. 

"Come on, Oliver, pick up, please." She thought. Felicity didn't have to wait long for him to answer. "Felicity! Where are you?" Oliver asked. "Nice to talk to you too Oliver." Oliver responded in a very stern voice, "Felicity where are you?" Felicity looked a little surprised, "I'm at the office, where are you?" Oliver took a deep breath, "Dig and I got worried when you didn't show up this morning." Felicity rolled her eyes, "The C.E.O. who is always late got worried when I wasn't here less then five minutes after I was supposed to be arrive." Oliver laughed, "Exactly." Felicity dropped into her chair, "Oliver Queen, you and Dig have five minutes to get here before I dump all of this paperwork that I have to do on your desk."

XxX

Felicity walked down the stairs with Oliver and Dig following close behind her. Felicity stopped in her tracks. "Felicity what's wrong?" Dig asked. Oliver only stared straight at the black hooded figure in front of him. The figure spoke in a deep voice, "Where is Ta-er al-Sahfar?" Oliver grabbed Felicity and ran across the room to a place where she could hide. Since Oliver was leading, he couldn't see that she had gotten shot with an arrow in her right shoulder until they reached the corner of the room. Oliver sat her down and grabbed the arrow in her shoulder. "This may hurt a little. "Oliver pulled the arrow and Felicity clenched her jaw pretending to be in pain, she was still silent so the hooded figure wouldn't find them. Oliver ran back and grabbed his bow, but as soon ass he aimed his arrow the assassin was gone. Just then the lights went out. Before they turned back on Felicity heard someone whisper something to her. "You can run but you can't hide. Ra's awaits you return Alat Hasiba." As soon as the lights turned on the two men ran over to Felicity.

Oliver picked Felicity up and moved her over to the metal bench as Dig gave her stitches. "I'm fine guys." Dig smiled, "You were shot Felicity, I would be very afraid is you were okay." Felicity sat down on the small couch and Oliver tossed her a blanket, "Thanks." Dig smiled at her as he and Oliver went to the training mats. Felicity cuddled up under her blanket and leaned back on the couch. For the first time in forever, or at least it seemed that way to her, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxX

"Welcome to Nanda Parbat. Why have you come here?"

"I need you help." answered Felicity.

"So have many before you. What is your illness, child? Cancer? Heart Disease? Disablement? That is what someone much younger then me would ask. I know faces, my child. I know how to use eyes as a window to a persons soul. You are suffering from a broken heart."

"Younger than you? How old are you?" Felicity asked

"I have lost count. I'd say around four-hundred and fifty years."

Felicity looked puzzled, "That's not possible. Who, what are you?"

"You are curious, my child. All your questions have answers, and you will find them in good time, Alat Hasiba."

"What does that mean?"

"It is your new name, those are required here. You will learn the meaning, all in good time. Now come my child, you have a long road ahead." 

The mysterious figure and Felicity disappeared through a door.

XxX

Felicity woke up suddenly from a movement going on next to her. She looked over and saw Oliver on the couch next to her. He was moving around a lot and muttering words in his sleep that Felicity couldn't quite make out. She reached over and tapped Oliver on the shoulder. Right before she reached him her grabbed her wrist twisted it and brought her to the floor pinning her down and pressing down on her injured shoulder. Felicity couldn't hold back her scream and Oliver just pressed on her shoulder harder. Felicity looked up at his blank stare and tried to find a way out without using violence. "Oliver! Listen to me!" When screaming didn't work she knew she had to try something else. Felicity reached her hand up onto his shoulder, "Oliver, you need to calm down, listen to me, please." Oliver immediately snapped out of the trance he was in. "Felicity?" Oliver asked, he definitely didn't know what was going on. "I'm right here Oliver." Oliver immediately let go of Felicity and helped her up. "Are you okay." Oliver couldn't help but look down. "I'm fine Oliver." Felicity said settling back down on the coach. Felicity leaned against the couch, "Come sit down, tell me what happened." Oliver went on about how he's had nightmares since he came back from the Island. The two talked for an hour before Felicity drifted off to sleep. Oliver smiled at her while she was sleeping. 

"She looks so peaceful," Thought Oliver, "You shouldn't notice these things Oliver, she's your friend, nothing more, nothing less."Oliver put Felicity's blanket back on top of her and the two slept through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oliver, wake up. I have to get to work." Felicity had already been able to get away from Oliver, shower, and change without him waking up. However, even though she knew he needed the sleep just like she did, she also knew he would be worried if he woke up and she was gone.

Felicity had covered up the bruises on her wrist from where he twisted it with bracelets. "Oliver!" Felicity whisper-yelled. "The CEO has an almost full morning. Except, of course, during the time left aside for him to be late, like always."

"Why do you do this to me Felicity?" Oliver asked throwing the blanket to the side.

"Finally, you're awake. Why do I do what?" Felicity responded.

"Why do you have to be right?" Oliver asked.

"Because someone has to make you see logic. See you at work Oliver. Don't be late!" Felicity joked while walking out the door.

XxX  
Felicity was looking down at her desk when she heard the elevator ding. She looked up to see Oliver walking into his office. She immediately jumped up to brief him on his schedule right as Dig came in from the hallway.

"There you two are. I was wondering if you woke up. Last time I saw you two you were getting cozy on the couch." Dig said with a big smirk on his face. Both Oliver and Felicity gave him a glare. "

"Anyways, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Felicity said a little louder then normal and was rewarded with a fake hurt look from Diggle. "You have a meeting with Isa, sorry, Ms. Rochev." Just than the elevator dinged once again. "Speak of the devil." mumbled Felicity.

XxX

Later that night...

Dig had just left the foundry to go on a date with Lyla and Oliver was stuck at a family dinner. That meant Felicity was stuck with Sara down in the Lair.

"Nar when was the last time you trained?" Sara asked in Arabic once again. This was getting annoying.

Felicity thought back, when was the last time she trained? "Far to long." Answered Felicity in English.

"Come, my friend." Sara said in Arabic holding out a bamboo stick.

Felicity glanced down at the searches she was doing. They didn't need her watching them constantly. She stood up, kicked off her heels and started walking over to the mat, glad she wasn't wearing a skirt or dress today. Felicity grabbed the bamboo stick from Sara and set herself up.

"So why haven't you told Ollie?" Sara asked, finally speaking in English.

"I wanted to put that behind me. I never believed in violence, I was roped into this life because of someone elses sins. I wasn't given the option of finding my own past. So, after I served my time I came to Starling and made my own path. I finally chose my own life."

"Touching." Sara mocked in a friendly tone.

Felicity got multiple hits off and knocked Sara to the mats.

"Geez, and I thought I was the one who was good with the staff." Sara mumbled."How do you do that?" Sara asked.

"Ra's taught me along with his daughters. Said he saw something special in me." Felicity responded. Felicity helped Sara up and they set up again.

"Sara, you need to swear to me that you won't tell anyone." Felicity said giving Sara a serious look.

"I swear to take it to my grave, Nar."

"Thank you." Felicity responded in a faint whisper.

XxX

"Alat Hasiba, I need you to erase the data of ghrab 'asud recent mission."

One of the woman in the middle of the training session stopped and lowered the mask she was wearing.

"Yes Ra's" She said before following him to her setup."

"We are lucky to have you here, my child."

"Makes me think it wasn't a mistake." She responded.

The man simply looked down at her so she continued.

"I heard tales of a man who the people here cause Alat Hasiba, the same name you call me. I also heard that he left with an agreement to continue to serve the league before being murdered by a hit-man who was hired by one of his previous targets. I'm here because of a blood debt, aren't I?I heard the tales of this place because you wanted me to, didn't I? Because my father didn't finish serving you. Well that's not how I want to live. My father promised two years. He served one before he passed and I have been here for one. So, tomorrow I am leaving. I'm not telling you where because I know you can find me, but you won't try. I owe nothing more. So this is goodbye, Ra's al Ghul"

"You have a fire, Alat Hasiba. You can leave, but don't think your time here is over."

"The name is Nar and it means fire. You should know, you gave me it. But, I guess you should start calling me Felicity. After all, my name is Felicity Smoak."

XxX

1 Year Later

"I can't believe she's gone." Mumbled Felicity to herself. "She really did take it to her grave."

Felicity had just discovered Sara's death. Oliver, Laurel and Roy were all off dealing with it however they saw fit. Only Felicity and Dig were left in the Foundry. Felicity took off the necklace she had on and put it around Sara's neck. The necklace had a small bird on it.

"Fitting, don't you think?" Felicity asked Diggle.

"Felicity, we need to speak." Diggle said from behind her.

"Isn't that what were doing right now?"Felicity asked, only to turn around and see Dig's serious face. "Am I getting lectured, because I don't doing anything?"

"Felicity about a year ago Oliver was stuck at a family dinner." Dig started. "I was supposed to be on a date with Lyla but she got a sudden mission and had to be deployed."

Felicity new exactly the night he was referring to and begin to fill with dread.

"I had nothing to do so I decided to come here and work out." Diggle continued. "So, you could probably guess how surprised I was to hear a training match already going on. Oliver was at a family dinner and Roy was out on patrol. Only you and Sara were down here. I made it just in time to see you knock her down. I couldn't even knock her down in our training sessions. Then you said something even stranger, that you were trained by Ra's al Ghul." As soon as Dig finishes he pulls out a gun on Felicity.

Felicity stares wide-eyed back at John and she can feel the wetness behind her eyes as a single tear begins to roll down her cheek. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you John. I didn't want you to look at me like you are right now-I didn't want you to look at me like I was a monster." As soon as she finishes that sentence she stops trying to hold back the tears. In between sobs Felicity manages to say, "So go ahead, Dig, shoot me. As long as you feel like your doing the right thing."

Dig looks down at the sobbing petite blond he considers a sister and finally notices that he is holding a gun to her face. "Felicity, I could never see you as a monster. I just don't understand. How could you lie to us? How could you be a member of the League of Assassins?" 

Felicity looks her friend in the eye and stands up wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you Dig."

"Thank you doesn't answer my question." Dig says wrapping his arms around Felicity.

"I know." Felicity responds. "And I plan on answering both your questions. I just have to know, are you up for a workout? Nothing helps with emotions than adrenaline."

Dig just laughs. "Felicity Smoak asking me to work out with her. Sounds fun." 

Felicity smiles and walks over to the Salmon Latter then faces back towards John who is giving her a concerned look. Felicity just shrugs, "What? I've always wanted to try it." And just like that she picks up the small metal bar and begins making her way up the latter.

"Dang Smoak." Dig says while picking up a staff. "You're stronger then you look. Care to spar?"

Felicity jumps down and walks towards the matts. "You're on." Felicity grabs a bamboo stick which she tosses to Dig and then she grabs one for herself. Felicty sets up on the mat across from John. "I suppose I should start with the storytelling." Dig just nods as they start their sparring. "Well I suppose it all started with my Father. My Dad abandoned my mother and I when I was little without so much as a goodbye. When I was in college my boyfriend did something stupid and he got thrown in prison, killed himself before sentencing. I had enough and I wanted to get as far way as possible so I decided to sign up to study abroad. I ended up at a school in China. One of my teachers assigned me to do an essay on the League. I didn't think much of it, until I actually started the assignment. I though it was just I myth. I was so naive." Felicity finally knocks down John then reaches her hand down to help him back up. They both set up and start another sparring match. "I went to Nanda Parbat and it was one of the biggest mistakes ever made. Have you ever wondered why I won't let you see my back most of the time. Ra's has a way of branding his followers. I have a burn mark in the middle of my back. Anyways, I'm getting of track. So, I show up at Nanda Parbat and am greeted by Ra's himself. Knowing me I had been my sarcastic self. He gave me the name Nar-it's Arabic for fire-he said I had a fire inside of me that no one could extinguish. I trained and I trained with his daughter Nyssa under his eldest Talia. However, the longer I stayed the more I heard tales of a man named Alat Hasiba's death. I always knew I was a bit like my Dad, he was a computer geek to, so while I was becoming Ra's personal computer geek. And soon after that he started calling me Alat Hasiba. Then, while I was looking through the computers they had I found a picture of the man. I found out Alat Hasiba was my father and I went to Talia to ask about him. She told me that he was murdered but still owed a debt of one year to the league. I realized I was only there because of a blood debt and so a year passed and I left. I decided I would not live a life under someone elses control. After a year of online classes I went back to MIT, graduated early at the top of my class, came to Starling and put everything behind me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to remember. I truly am sorry. And I am proud to say that during my time in the League I hadn't killed anyone." Felicity finished, once more knocking John to the ground and helping him back up.

"Just one more question." Dig responds after standing upright."What weapons can you use?"

"Oh, John." Felicity laughs, "I think the better question is what weapon can't I use. Come over here"

Felicity grabs Oliver's bow and puts on a quiver with only four arrows. She walks over to the wall that has three targets. Felicity picks up a tennis ball from one of the nearby tables and bounces it on the floor as high as she can. Felicity, then, fast as lightning, fires four arrows at once hitting all three targets and the tennis ball."

Dig just stands there stunned, "I repeat again, dang Smoak."

XxX


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Dig had figured out Felicity's secret they have been training together in secret. Whenever they needed to workout steam or were upset about something they would beat each other up. Sounds logical, right? Well it did to them. They had been close since Oliver left after the Undertaking. Ever since Sara had died Felicity had a lot that needed to be worked off. Sara had been a good friend despite their difference of opinion. The dangling maybes. Don't go there Felicity. Then there was crazy Carrie Cutter, Captain Boomerang, Cooper, and even Malcolm Merlyn to deal with. She was almost positive he knew her secret.

"Morning Dig." Felicity said over the phone.

"Felicity." He responded. "Am I gonna get beaten up again today."

"Hahaha. That's your choice, but a workout partner would be much appreciated. We don't even have to spar." Felicity responded.

"One of these day I'm gonna beat you, Smoak." Dig said in a fake annoyed tone.

"So that's a yes?" She said in a hopeful tone

"Yes."

XxX

8:00 A.M. Foundry

"Hey Dig." Felicity said, practically jumping down the stairs.

"Welcome, You ready?" Dig replied.

"Yep. I've got about 45 minuted for a good workout before I have to leave for Palmer Tech. 9-5 jobs, right?"

Diggle chuckled, "You have no idea Miss Smoak."

 

"So sparring or workout?" Felicity asked.

"Let's try hand to hand." Dig responded.

"Kay." Felicity responded.

Dig and Felicity walked up to the mat and faced each other and getting into their respective stances. Dig was the first to make a move. He attempted to punch Felicity's stomach and Felicity immediately dodged. And so it began...

About a half an hour later there had been many kicks, punches and minor bruises. Finally Felicity kicked Dig just slow enough so he could catch. However, the moment he got a firm grip she pushed up of the ground and flung herself around him so he was forced to let go and elbowed him in the back before kicking his legs out under him. She managed all this in under five seconds. Felicity got on top of her friend so he couldn't stand.

"You never cease to amaze me, Felicity." Dig responded.

Just then the door swung open and both of them looked at it in horror. Until, Roy came through.

"Was I interrupting." Roy smirked looking at the position his friends were on the mats.

"Actually, Roy, we were just training." Felicity responded, getting off of her friend and sitting on the mat.

"Really? And you actually knocked Dig down?" Roy asked in disbelief.

Dig just chuckled, "Actually, she did." Both men looked reverently at Felicity.

"Can I join you?" Roy asked?

"I only have like ten minutes if I even want to try getting to work on time." Felicity responded. "But I can take you down multiple times in fifteen minutes."

Roy almost immediately broke out laughing before he noticed the stares of his two friends, "Oh! You weren't kidding."

Felicity's only answer was, "Nine minutes."

Roy and Felicity were set up across from each other on the mat and Roy was down in just under four minutes. "Damn Blondie." He said rubbing his arm that had gotten punched. "From what I head you were terrible at self-defense."

"Faked it." Felicity responded. "I gotta go get ready for work. See you tonight."

Felicity grabbed her purse and walked over to him before she whispered, "Tell him the story, and the rules. Well actually just the one rule."

Dig nodded and Felicity turned away 

"Good luck at you 9-5 job." Dig called out.

All three chuckled as they went to do what needed to be done.

XxX

Palmer Tech 8:58

Felicity rushed out of the elevator to her office. She didn't notice Ray talking to her E.A. until she sat down in her chair when he cleared his throat with an amused look on his face.

"I did it again, didn't I?" She asked with a slight smile.

Did I forget to mention this wasn't the first time?

"Yeah, you did." Palmer responded, clearly holding back a laugh.

"For someone with such good senses you really need to pay more attention." Felicity thought.

"So why are you here Ray?" Felicity asked as politely as possible.

"Meeting." Ray responded. "With the board."

"I thought that was tomorrow." Felicity said not even looking away from her computer.

"It was." Ray said, the two looking equally nervous. "Someone moved it up. Apparently one of the Board Members had a family emergency and needs to leave ASAP but has to be at the meeting to vote on important decisions."

Felicity let out a long groan and started closing the tabs on her computer.

"See you in five." Ray said before walking out of the office.

Felicity leaned back in her chair. She wasn't prepared for this. As a matter of fact, she was planning on preparing this meeting today. The Board had to decide on the budget for each of the new projects that were being started. Felicity was about to start heading to the board room when her phone buzzed.

Told Roy about your involvement in league. Had him swear to follow rule #1, No telling Oliver.-Dig 

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if Roy would listen. He really looked up to Oliver.

Thanks Dig-F

Don't thank me yet, he has questions. I figured the best thing was to go to lunch together. If he goes to long without answers he might accidentally say something. What do you say?-Dig

See u @2. TTYL-F

XxX

Big Belly Burger-2:00 P.M.

Felicity was sitting in the corner booth of the Big Belly Burger they decided on for lunch. She was starving. The board meeting was two whole hours. Then, she had three more one hour meetings. Felicity was only interrupted from her internal grumbling when Dig and Roy walked in and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Blondie."Roy greeted

"Hey Red." 

"I hate it when you call me Red." Roy grumbled.

"I hate being called Blondie." Felicity replied. "Dig said you had some questions."

"Yeah." Roy responded before a waitress came over to the booth.

All three ordered there regulars with chocolate milkshakes and got back to their conversation.

"Why?" Roy asked at an almost inaudible volume.

"I was getting myself into trouble long before I met Oliver, I guess?" Felicity responded trying to lighten the mood. "Lets just say that for most people when you go to Nanda Parbat."

"So never go there is what your saying." Roy said sarcastically.

"Yes." She responded with no hesitation.

"Well that was mostly it. Sorry we called you here for just that." Roy said as the waitress brought them there food.

Felicity carefully unwrapped her burger before responding, "Don't be. I got food." Then, without hesitation, she took a big bite of her burger. Roy laughed loudly at this and Dig chuckled before they both began to eat there own food as they discussed there latest target.

XxX

Felicity, Diggle, and Roy were getting ready to head out of the restaurant when Felicity's phone rang. Felicity lifted it up to show Dig and Roy the blocked number before the three rushed out into Digs car where she picked up and immediately put it on speaker phone.

"Hello." Felicity said a little quietly.

"Hello, Nar." Replied a voice with a strong accent.

"Nyssa." Felicity mumbled.

"I thought I should notify you that in two days time, if not presented with Taer al Saphars' killer, we will be forced to cleanse Starling City. It will fall to Sarab. Good day, Nar." Right after she hung up.

"Nyssa!" Felicity said before looking down at her phone. "Dang it."

"Who's Nar?" Roy asked

"I'm Nar, it's my league name." Felicity responded.

"What does it mean?" Was Roy's next question.

"It's Arabic for fire." Felicity answered rolling her eyes because he complete missed the part about the cleanse.

"Makes sense" He mumbled.

"Okay." Dig intervened. "What did she mean by cleanse."

"In civilizations past, when someone in the village was murdered, the league would come and kill fifty people a day until the true criminal was rooted out." Felicity responded.

"So, not good?" Dig asked.

"Bad can't even begin to explain it, Dig."


	7. Chapter 7

Thea was about to leave for work when none other than Malcolm Merlyn dropped down onto her balcony. She walked over and opened up the door for in.

"You know there's easier ways to get in, right?" Thea asked with her little bit of sarcasm.

"None are nearly as fun." He responded.

"What do you want?" Thea asked, she did have a job.

"I need you to do something for me." Merlyn replied.

"Don't you always?" Thea said with a little bit of snark.

"Have you seen this woman before?" Malcolm pulled out a picture.

"She looks familiar." Thea responded.

"She frequents your club. I also have reason to believe she is my daughter. I need you to convince her to come here in an hour."

"If I don't see her?" Thea asked.

"Oh, you will." Malcolm responded before exiting via the balcony.

XxX

Felicity went down to the Foundry to see Oliver pacing, Digg sitting with his head in his hand, and Roy looking ready to punch something.

"What happened?" Felicity asked, pretending that she didn't already know. But Oliver usually had his head on straight in these types of situations.

"Where the hell have you been?" Oliver just under screamed causing both Roy and Dig to look over.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Felicity responded while sitting down in front of her computers.

"I'm not kidding." 

"Neither am I." Felicity said with a smile before noticing Oliver's face. "What happened?" 

"The League is threatening to start killing people if we don't hand over Sara's killer."

"Trying my hardest." Felicity responded.

"Trying, even you hardest, isn't good enough anymore." Oliver said a little to calmly.

"What exactly have you been doing?" Felicity screamed.

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's all just take a breathe." Dig said, because this seemed like a perfect time to intervene, right?

"I need a drink." Felicity said already pushing past Oliver. "Don't think air will cut it this time. I'll start tracking, just not here."

XxX

Felicity was sitting at the bar in Verdant with a cocktail in front of her. She was just slightly swirling her cup, lost in her own mind. Until....

"Hey, you okay?" A young voice, Felicity looked up to see none other than Thea Queen. Why could these Queens always tell what she was feeling. No! 

"Just thinking." Felicity responded.

"You're a friend of Ollie's right?" Thea asked while cleaning glasses behind the bar."

"Oliver? Yeah." Felicity said only half paying attention.

Thea put the glass down making a clonking noise that drew Felicity's attention. "Hey, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure, why not." Anything to distract me. 

Felicity followed Thea into the corner of the room. She new what Thea was capable of, that Merlyn was training her. But she and Merlyn had the same teacher and Thea could never beat him.

"Whats up?" Felicity asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how to say it."

What could you possibly need my help with? Felicity just gave Thea a confused look. 

"Well, I was doing some research online and... Well, I'm just going to put it out there, I think were sisters."

"Merlyn tell you that?"

Now it was Thea's turn for the confused look.

"Yeah, I'm kind of the person who helped your brother and Roy find you in Corto Maltese. You're actually pretty lucky I didn't tell them about Merlyn, if I did they probably would've dragged you onto that plane."

"Yeah, he's the one who told me. And, well, thanks I guess. Our dad will still want to see you."

"Your dad. Where is he."

"The loft. Talk to you soon." Thea said before turning away.

XxX

The Loft, 10:30 P.M., 40 Hours Until Cleansing

Felicity walked into the Loft where Thea and Oliver lived at around 10:30. to see an ominous figure sitting on the couch. 

"Malcolm." Felicity acknowledged before sitting on the couch opposite him.

"Felicity, so great to see you. It's been a while."

"Try twenty-six years." Felicity said, her voice filled with disgust. "If I remember correctly. I don't believe we've even spoken since I came to Starling."

"We haven't" Malcolm said.

"So why now?" Felicity asked.

"So you believe that you're my daughter." Malcolm asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

Malcolm pulled out an off-white file folder from behind him. He opened the file folder and pulled out what looked like a birth certificate. Malcolm handed the paper to him and Felicity read.

This is to Certify

Felicity Megan Rebecca Smoak. 

Weighing 7 lbs. and 8 oz. was born on the day of 

May, 15th To Donna Smoak and Clemon Mallmry

in the year of 1989.

"Clemon Mallmry, That's an anagram." Felicity said while reading the certificate. 

"It is, I came up with it myself." Merlyn said a little arrogantly.

"This also isn't my birth certificate." Felicity said, handing the certificate back to him. "I have mine in a fire-proof box at home. It doesn't name a father and it most certainly doesn't list Rebecca as a middle name." 

"You mother had it changed soon after I left." Merlyn replied.

"Why now?" Felicity asked. "What do you need now? You obviously knew I was your daughter before."

"As you said before, I haven't seen you since you came to Starling. I didn't know you were here."

"I was arrested for attempting to hack into you companies servers." Felicity said in a disbelieving tone. "Do you want to know what I think, Dad?" She cringed. "I think that now, after all this time, you've realized that you need me for something. Just like you had realized Thea could be your shot at redemption all that time ago. So what do you think I can do for you?"

"Clever and smart, you truly are my daughter. Tell me, do you know the difference between the two?" Malcolm asked.

"Clever means effective. Quick to understand. It doesn't always directly relate to being intelligent, whereas smart and intelligent are synonyms. Stop evading the question."

Malcolm pulled out his phone and played a video for Felicity. It was a video of Thea on the rooftop where Sara was killed. The video showed Thea holding a bow, pulling an arrow out of the quiver and firing it straight into Sara.

"You...You." Felicity stuttered. "How."

"There is a plant known as Vetera. It thrives in Corto Maltese. It also makes a person extremely susceptible to suggestion."

"You put your own daughter in the cross-hairs of the League of Assasins!" Felicity shouted. She was pretty sure he wasn't lying. Perfect time for the big sister instinct to kick in. "What do you want?"

"You are going to go to Ra's al Ghul and say that you killed Sara. By right, you will be given the option of having a trial by combat. Killing Ra's eliminates all blood debts accumulated during his reign."

"Including yours."

"And soon enough yours." 

"Well aren't you Father of the year?" Felicity asked already halfway to the door.

Felicity slammed the door behind her, marched down the stairs, and barely held it together during the drive home. Felicity unlocked the door with shaking hands while sending a text to Dig saying that she had to run and would finish everything at home. 

 

After that, such an eventful day, she slid down against the door and just let her mind run a million miles an hour.

She and her mom were about to have a really overdue conversation...over text...Because that conversation would have way to much yelling.

She had to tell Oliver...Dig and Roy too...But they couldn't know.

Was she Malcolm Merlyn's daughter. Did she have a sister. All her life it has just been her and her mom.

Then the most important thought of all:

The blood debt...


	8. Chapter 8

31 Hours Until Cleansing.

Felicity woke up early that morning, having already decided what she was going to do. She pulled a duffel bag out from under her bed and put it in her living room. Then, after making her bed, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed, she finally picked up her cell phone.

Felicity sat down on her couch and opened her contacts. She scrolled down to a number she rarely ever used and clicked call. The phone rang a few times before a very groggy answered,

"Hey Felicity, is everything okay."

"Not really Barry. Is that promise to run over if I ever need anything still hold up?"

Just then lightening filled the room and none other then Barry Allen was on the couch.

"You didn't yelp this time." Barry said from the couch across from Felicity. Felicity threw a pillow at him. "Okay, okay. What's in the bag."

"That's kind of why I asked you to come here. I wanted to choose to tell someone my secrets for once."

"And that has to do with what's in the bag? It's not a body is it." Barry said.

"Does it really look like a bag could fit in that Mr. C.S.I.?" Felicity said sarcastically.

Barry just rolled his eyes. "Yes it does have to do with that's in the bag." Felicity reached over and unzipped the black duffel bag. She reached in and pulled out a folded piece of fabric. Which she put on the table in between them. 

"Okay, this just got really, really serious." Barry said. 

Felicity just looked Barry in the eyes. "Please, just don't interrupt."Barry nodded. "Okay, it was about my last year in college and I decided to study abroad. I found myself in a little village in the Hindu Kusch Mountains. In that village, there were tales told of a place called Nanda Parbat. One day, as of now I'm not actually sure how or why, I found myself there. Nanda Parbat is the infamous home of the League of Assassins. When you get there you are given a new name and are forced to leave your life behind. I could never do that fully, it would've been dangerous for the league. So, I continued to go to school and I graduated. A few months afterward, I left. I had heard stories about members before me I thought that man had been my Father. I thought that was why I was really there. Now I know that was really just what Ra's wanted me to think. Recently, I found out that the man I had heard about wasn't my Father, Malcolm Merlyn was. Now, because of that, I'm most likely going to die and I can't let Dig, Roy, or Oliver know I think that because then something worse is going to happen." Felicity took a deep breathe. It felt good to get it all out.

"Wow..." Barry trailed off.

"Thank you for the help Barry." Felicity said sarcastically. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Barry asked.

"So you can tell everyone when I'm gone." Felicity answered sadly before unfolding the fabric to reveal a set of knives.

"Cisco is going to make you a suit, any preferences." Barry asked, trying to add a little bit of humor to the conversation.

"Scabbard and Quiver." Felicity answered.

"Wow, you've thought about this." Barry answered while Felicity started sharpening her knives.

"Thanks for the talk Barry." Felicity said as she picked up her second knife.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here." Barry answered.

"Do you know how to sharpen knifes?" Felicity asked.

"Bye." Barry said before speeding away.

Felicity let out a mix of a chuckle and a sigh. Then she said a sad, "Goodbye, Barry."

↢↢↢

Felicity went through a especially long day of work. All the while knowing that she would probably not see this place again. She had already told Ray that she was taking some time off because there has been "a death in the family and she needed to be there for them" he's so understanding and sweet because he said she can take as much time as she needs. Still, the two agreed that they would be better of friends. Little does he know that she may be gone forever. Most likely will be forever. She wasn't planning on coming back. She refused to allow Ra's al Ghul be the reason she became a monster when she worked so hard to prevent it.

Felicity came into the Foundry to find Oliver pacing. Again. As a matter of fact everyone looked about the same as yesterday. She couldn't leave today, her being here was important. 

So, Felicity looked towards Oliver and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was visited by Malcolm Merlyn last night, you and John were right, He forced Thea to kill Sara. She doesn't remember. Ra's al Ghul is going to kill her."

"Why do I sense that there is a "but" or an "unless" coming next?" Felicity asked.

"Ra's al Ghul is going to kill her unless I take the blame for Sara's death." Oliver continued.

Malcolm merlyn you are a dead man.

"John, Roy, can you give us the room please." It wasn't a question, just a courtesy. 

Dig and Roy left without another word, leaving just Felicity and Oliver. "Wanna talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm going." 

Felicity couldn't let him greet death with open arms, her has to much to live for. Thea needs him.

"Oliver, wait." Felicity got up and walked towards him.

"Felicity, you can't stop me from doing this." Oliver sighed.

Felicity put her right hand on Oliver's face and leaned up to kiss his cheek before wrapping her arms around him. Oliver put her hand around her back. When Felicity finally let go and took a step back Oliver still had his eyes closed. Felicity took the tranq dart she just grabbed from her sleeve and put it in Oliver's neck. She pulled the dart out and made sure that he fell safely on the ground before springing into action. Just as she was leaving John and Roy came back. 

Felicity stopped them both to say, "Take care of him."

She pushed past Dig and Roy. Felicity had moved Oliver to his cot, which you couldn't see from the stairs. As soon as the two saw him Dig ran out to find Felicity. She was nowhere to be found.

↢↢↢ 

Felicity walked into an ominously lit warehouse where she knew the league was staying. When she walked in, she immediately noticed two familiar faces standing in the center of the room.

"Nyssa, Sadiq." Felicity greeted.

Sadiq just looked ahead while Nyssa spoke. "Do you really believe my Father would come all this way simply because you asked?"

"Yes." Felicity answered. It was practically the only thing she was sure of.

The two just turned and started walking, Felicity followed. When they didn't stop here, she started walking more surely. 

Sadiq turned around, "Kneel before the demons head."

Felicity stood tall and defiant, no one asked again. 

"You've grown into a fine young woman, my daughter."

"I am not your daughter." Felicity stated in an indifferent tone.

"Well, Nar, you failed to protect the city you love. Now you'll watch it bleed."

"Nobody in my city will die tonight." Felicity stated strongly.

"Well. There was only one way to prevent that. You were to produce for me the one who killed Ta-er Al-Sahfer. And yet you've come alone." Ra's replied.

Felicity took a deep breathe. "Because it was me. I killed Sara." 

"Why would you kill a woman you once called a friend?" Nyssa asked, clearly she didn't believe her. 

"Because she begged me to. And her knowing my secret was a plus. It was mutually beneficial." Felicity answered in a cold tone she hadn't used in years.

"I should have Sarab cleave your head from your shoulders. Not for killing my daughter's beloved, but for thinking me a fool." Was Ra's answer. 

"By League law, I have the right to challenge you to a trial by combat."Felicity said, she didn't want to be here longer then she had to.

"It's been 67 years since a man challenged me. You covet death that much?" 

"Well, now a women is challenging you. Do you accept?"

"Oh, yes." Ra's answered. 

Then the Al Ghul family left the room. "I see the years have done little to dull your stubbornness." Said the warrior who had stood near Ra's.

"Maseo..." Felicity trailed off at the sight of her old friend. 

"My name is Sarab!" This was not her old friend.

"You told me once a man, or woman, cannot live by two names." Felicity responded. 

"And I don't. Maseo is dead. I am all that's left, Sarab. A phantom." This hurt Felicity's heart. Even more then the reason the man in front of her joined the league. 

"After it happened," Felicity started slowly. "You went to Nanda Parbat." 

"I arrived the same year as Ta-er Al-Sahfer. She was a great warrior. You did not kill her." Was his answer. hen he began explaining, "When you face the Demon, it will be my duty to bear witness. I have no desire to watch you die. Under our code, you have 12 hours to settle your affairs. The 13th hour, be at this place. This location is consecrated ground for the League. A place for the settlement of blood debts-- if one survives the climb. If you do." 

"I'm stronger then I look." It was the truth. "See you on the mountain, Maseo."


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity had no idea what she was doing. Or, at least why she was doing it. She was standing over Sara's grave, she had brought flowers to leave there. She wasn't expecting to be here this long, but she couldn't seem to leave. She was ready to go, although she was given twelve hours, it was a long drive. Then, a long climb. She knew that once she left here she would have to go back to the foundry. Then, and then she'd face her death with her head held high. 

Felicity turned when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around to see none other then Laurel Lance. 

"Felicity?" Laurel asked. 

Felicity just smiled at her before walking away from a very confused Laurel.

____________________________________________________________

After a very short pit stop home where Felicity changed she headed to the Foundry. She walked down to see John pacing and Roy eating. 

"Hey peoples." Felicity greeted.

"What the hell?" Dig asked while Roy just watched with interested eyes.

Felicity shrugged before sitting down in her chair.

"Are you crazy?" Dig said while putting his hands over his face.

"Yes." Felicity answered."Where's Oliver."

Roy swallowed a bite of his burger before answering, "Out punching people."

Felicity nodded before asking, "Do you two mind not being here when he gets back?"

Dig just nodded and practically pulled Roy out by the sleeve after telling Oliver to head back. Fifteen minutes later he came in. 

"Are you crazy?" He practically screamed when he saw Felicity sitting in her chair.

"As I told Dig, yes." Felicity answered calmly. 

"What makes you think you can fight one of the most deadly man on the planet?" Oliver asked.

"I know I can, he trained me." Felicity answered.

"Felicity, what the hell is going on?" 

"I talked to Barry he can explain everything."

"So you told Barry before you told me?"

"Yes, I also told Roy and Dig some bits and pieces. One thing though, Barry is going to call you, or you know, just show up randomly." And with that, Felicity was gone.

____________________________________________________________

It was pure coincidence that the fastest route to the mountain top where the fight would take place had a forty-five minute layover in Central City. Just enough time to break the news to Barry.

As Felicity was pondering her own problems she heard screams down a dark hallway. And, since when do train stations have dark hallways. Felicity ran straight down the hallway until she entered a much larger and dimly lit room with turned over desks. There was no door so she ducked against the walls and into the shadows. Then Felicity began assessing the situation. Situation, bad man with a gun. There seemed to be about seven people in the room, one was holding a phone. Probably talking to the police. 

Now, Felicity had to figure out how to fix the situation. There was enough shadow to conceal her face if she made a move and no camera's. She walked around against the walls so that she was behind the man. Keeping her head down, she ran up behind the man and tripped him. When he turned around prepared to shoot she disarmed the man and hit him across the face with his gun. Afterwards, she threw the gun into the corner and ran back the way she came only slowing at the end to not seem suspicious.

Just as she got to the end of the hall a stream of lightening passed her. Felicity rolled her eyes then, the lightening came back and brought her all the way to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

"Hey people." Felicity greeted after she checked to make sure her clothes were okay. 

"What brings you to Central City?" Caitlin asked.

"A train." Felicity answered. "And I need to talk to Barry." 

"What's up?" Barry asked.

"Do you mind stepping into the hallway?" Felicity asked.

Barry followed her into the hallway before asking, "What's wrong."

"I just wanted to tell you I've been thinking and I'm not going to let Ra's al Ghul cause me to go against that morals he tried so hard to change the first time we met."

"You don't plan on trying to kill him." 

"I was a member of the League of Assassins, but i'm no killer."

"Isn't that what assassin means?" 

"Actually, some people, Ra's al Ghul included, like to believe it means those who stand apart from society."

"Wait, you're not planning on coming back are you?" Barry asked.

Felicity shook her head with a sad smile, "No. Also, Barry, I spoke to my mom. Malcolm Merlyn is my father, he used Noah Kuttler as an alias during his time in Vegas. The name of the League of Assasins member who I believed to be my father "

"What do you want me to do?"

"Wait twenty-four hours then go explain to my team what happened."

"Why?"

"Because these people are resourceful, they could get a plane and have enough time to stop me."

"Goodbye Felicity."

"Bye, Barry. I have a train to go wait for."

____________________________________________________________

It was cold. If you asked her, that was all she could say to describe it. Now she knew what Maseo meant when he said "If you survive the climb." The snow made the rocks slippery and it took a lot of strength. But, she finally made it to the top. Long way to go for your death.

Felicity walked towards a setup where Sadiq, Nyssa, Maseo, and Ra's all stood next to a display of swords. Maseo walked towards her.

"We have agreed to let you wear you're tank top."

Felicity nodded while she took off her coat.

"Ra's al ghul is not know to be merciful." Maseo added. "But if there was a chance, This will be your final moment for it." Felicity shook her head. "Well, choose your weapon."

Felicity chose a long silver sword with a black and grey hilt then faced Ra's al Ghul.

"I was 11 years old when I killed my first man." He started. "I remember the look in his face when the light went out behind his eyes. Such a sudden change, almost imperceptible, between life and death. And I felt ashamed. I had stolen from that man the most precious gift of all-- Life. But I also felt something else-- Pride, because I had taken up arms against someone who sought to do ill against my family. And I realized what I had done was necessary. You see I had replaced evil, with death. And that is what the league exists to do. And I have killed several thousand more men since then. And the world is better off for it."

"You have taken your last life." Felicity responded.

"No, my daughter, you have lived you last day."

"I am not you're daughter."

"I am ready when you are, Nar."

Nyssa came up to her. "I am jealous of you, sister. You will see her before I do."

Felicity turned back to Ra's to see him still unarmed. It was almost like he knew her thoughts.

"I will take you blade from you when you are through with it."

The fight was a blur. Felicity had a chance, she knew that, she saw it. But she hesitated. That was all she could remember. Before she knew it Ra's was saying. "You should take pride. You survived longer than most. Don't be afraid, my daughter. Death comes for us all. We can only evade it so long. Consider this an honorable exit." Then she was falling, pushed off the side of the cliff.

And it was cold. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=224404771

_Felicity flashed in and out of consciousness and was only partly aware of the fact that she was being dragged along the ground._

____________________________________________________________

1 Year Ago

Felicity was staring down at her desk with her hands on her keyboard. She was more staring at her wrists which were covered by her sweater. She was surprised that she made it this long without anyone seeing the bruises. Dig and Sara would be fine with it, but Oliver would go into self deprivation mode and the group did not need that right now. So, she was hiding them beneath sweaters and bracelets.

The league was  in town looking for Sara, they no doubt already knew where she was. They were also after her for something apparently. They probably knew that she knew where Sara was. Felicity absolutely didn't need all these problems right now. On top of it all, she was shot. With an arrow. By the League of Assassins.

Felicity took her hands of the keyboard, put her elbow on the desk in front of it, and leaned her head against her hand. She was tired and it was around lunchtime and she hadn't remembered to eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning, so she was starving. And now she had a headache because she was thinking to much about how screwed up her life has gotten. Lastly, now is obviously the perfect time for Oliver to get back from his meeting.

"You okay?" Dig asked from behind Oliver.

Felicity looked up at the two, "Depends, do you have food?" She answered.Oliver laughed while Dig put a bag of food from Big Belly Burger down on Felicity's desk. "You two are the best." Felicity said while grabbing the bag.

The elevator bell rang signalling someones arrival and Isabel Rochev walked out as soon as the doors opened. Oliver and Dig, having turned to face the elevator, were met with Isabel's first snarky comment. 

"How touching, you three eat lunch together now." Isabel remarked.

Felicity rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Ms. Rochev, for the third time, your meeting is at 1:00. As in just under an hour from now."

"I will not have an employee of mine being so very disrespectful, Ms. Smoak."

"This seems to be the exact conversation we had the last two times you came up here. So, I will tell you once again, I work for Oliver, not you. And Mr. Queen was about to go on his lunch break." Felicity gave Isabel the most fake smile she could force and waved Isabel out the door. Isabel stomped away with an angry look on her face and the three broke out laughing as soon as the elevator doors closed behind her.

"Well done Ms. Smoak." Dig said before while grabbing his own food out of the bag Felicity had put down. 

"You know that hour you usually spend being late?" Felicity asked Oliver. "Isabel comes up here almost every day to torment me. I've gotten pretty good at telling her not very politely to leave."

"I'm impressed." Oliver said while taking his food from the bag. "So, how's your shoulder?"

Dig chuckled and Felicity rolled her eyes. "Very subtle. If you really want to know, annoying." Felicity answered.

"Must say I was expecting something more along the lines of painful." Oliver added.

Felicity just shrugged her uninjured shoulder. "You have a meeting with Isabel in just under an hour, by the way." Felicity said with an evil smirk.

Oliver just sighed before Felicity added, "Are you guys just going to stand there and eat?"

"No, apparently I have a meeting to prepare for." Oliver stated before heading back to his office.

"I'm cool with just standing here, it's my job." Dig said causing both him and Felicity to laugh before the two finished their lunch in comfortable silence. 

_____________________________________________________________

Later that night, Oliver and Felicity were sitting in the foundry together. Dig was off doing something with Lyla.  Sara was with Laurel because they knew the league was after. And Oliver like every other time he went out on the streets, got injured. That left Felicity to patch him up, like always. 

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Felicity asked as she fell back into her chair. 

Oliver groaned as he stood up before commenting, "Yeah, the best. You can head out. I'm going to call it a night."

"Aw, you think I would've let you go back out." Felicity teased and Oliver rolled his eyes. 

"I should check your shoulder." Oliver commented as Felicity turned back towards her computer. "And also, how are you wearing a sweater. It's really hot down here."

"I'm always cold." Felicity shrugged her uninjured shoulder.

Oliver gave her a look and she walked over to the metal table. She sat down on top of it and pulled her sweater down to her wrists. Oliver began to unwrap the bandage on her shoulder. The stitched seemed to be all intact. As a matter of fact, the wound seemed to be healing faster then he thought. But that wasn't what he was paying attention to.

"What happened to your wrists?" Oliver asked, although he had a feeling he already knew and the guilt was beginning too creep in.

"Hmm?" Felicity had zoned out so much she didn't notice that he sweater had slipped lower on her wrists so that Oliver could see a small part of the bruises she had. Of course he'd notice. "Nothing."

"It happened during my nightmare didn't it." Here comes self deprivation mode. Felicity couldn't just lie to him.

"Yeah." She answered in the smallest voice. 

Oliver put his head in his hands before saying the usual, "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

Felicity rolled her eyes because she knew he couldn't see her. "It's not your fault Oliver. Calm down, I'm fine. You're fine. But you blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone."

"But.." Oliver started and Felicity cut him off. 

"I'm going home, and if you apologize to me once for this tomorrow, I will slap you." Felicity said with a smile before grabbing her bag and leaving.

  ____________________________________________________________ 

_During Felicity's last flash in and out of consciousness  before she officially passed out,  she noticed a little cabin that she was apparently been dragged to and heard whoever was dragging her knocking on the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Yay!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity woke up in a new place. She hadn't opened her eyes but could feel eyes on her. She took note of the fact that her tank top had been cut to around the size of a crop top. She took note of her injuries and tried to figure out what the last thing she remembered was. Falling of a cliff... interesting. She then realized she wasn't tied down and she opened her eyes.

When she looked up she saw Tatsu, Maseo's wife from his "old life."

"Well look who's awake." She said in that motherly tone of hers. Felicity tried to move but groaned instead, it hurt like hell to move. She felt a strong pinch every time she moved. Felicity groaned."Hey, at least it's just pain. You had a sword go right through you, you should be dead."

"Why am I not." Felicity said with a gravelly voice while Tatsu helped her sit up.

"Here drink this." Tatsu said while handing Felicity a mug."

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Penicillin tea." Tatsu responded while sitting on the foot of Felicity's bed.

Felicity took a sip of the tea and groaned, "Your penicillin tea tastes like penicillin." she groaned.

Just then Maseo came in. "I see you're awake."

"How long was I out?"Felicity asked.

"A month." Tatsu responded.

"A month?"

This time Maseo responded. "Yes, I was sent to retrieve your body. Tomorrow, I will return and say it was unrecoverable."

Just then the, three men dressed in league clothing appeared outside the window. Tatsu helped Felicity hide behind a curtain as Maseo went out to meet the men. Felicity couldn't really here the conversation going on, all she heard was an object getting knocked over and a fight starting outside. As soon as the fight stopped, Tatsu helped Felicity limp outside.

"What now?" Felicity asked. Maseo took a knife and cut himself with it. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't, you did. In a successful escape attempt in which these three didn't make it out of."

"He's going to know I didn't do this."

"Perhaps, but it's what happened."

"Tatsu, can you give us a minute?" Felicity moved so that she was leaning against the wall of the cabin instead of on Tatsu. Tatsu went inside and began to make more tea,  _like Felicity needed any more of that._

"You know, you could always come back to Starling with me, I have friends who could protect you."

"I've met your friends,he was mine in my past life."

"You knew Oliver?"

"He was in Hong Kong during the," Maseo cleared his throat. "Accident."

"Well, kind of figured out he wasn't on that Island for five years." Felicity laughed.

"It seems as if it is time for me to leave." Maseo said.

Felicity shook her head, "Goodbye, old friend." she said before turning and going back inside.

____________________________________________________________

A month minus twenty-four hours earlier in Starling City, Barry came running into the Arrow Cave. Oliver was the only one there. From what Barry saw, he never left after Felicity came to say goodbye.

"I've been waiting for you to show up." Oliver said while staring into nothing.

"I promised Felicity I'd come in twenty-four hours" Barry said while sitting down across from Oliver. "Have you went home since she left?"

"This is my home." Oliver said while staring somewhat blankly at Barry.

"Well that's... Borderline depressing." Barry said as a failed attempt to lighten the mood. This is going to be an awkward conversation, even for him, he didn't want to get shot again.

"So I hear you have a story to tell me." Oliver said, completely ignoring Barry's comment.

Barry started telling Oliver the same story Felicity had told him. By the end Oliver was ready to take his bow and murder Malcolm, not only did he say he didn't kill Sara, he got his own daughter killed. The fact that he was Thea's father be damned.

"Malcolm is a dead man." Oliver said.

"I didn't know he was still alive till a few days ago, but I don't think you'll find him if he doesn't want you to." Barry said, trying to calm Oliver down.

"Barry, can you go try to find her body. It's better then her mother not knowing what happened to her."

"Okay, I'll look into it." Barry said before speeding away.

____________________________________________________________

There was only one Mountain you had to go through Central City to get to if you're coming from Starling. Barry, plus a very heavy coat, was standing on top of the mountain. It was obvious the fight took place here, there was still some blood covering the snow. Also, there was a sword covered in blood sticking out of the ground where he assumed Felicity was killed. The sword was right near a cliff, funny, Felicity was always afraid of heights. 

Barry ran down the side of the rocky cliff, nearly tripping and dying himself, until he noticed markings running through snow. There were footprints and drag marks. It was obvious someone was walking somewhere and dragging something heavy behind them. Barry started walking beside the tracks. He walked for at least a mile before he noticed a log cabin. Why was there a log cabin out here so high up on the mountain.

Although he had on a lot of heavy clothing, he was still freezing. So, he decided to knock on the door. A Japanese-ish looking woman answered the door.

"Hello." She greeted, only opening the door halfway. Barry noticed this immediately, she was hiding something. 

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine." Barry said.

"What does she look like?" The woman responded.

Barry caught her mistake immediately. "She? I never said it was a she. What do you know?"

"My name is Tatsu. Follow me." The woman said before leading Barry into the cabin. She walked through a second door and Barry followed. That's when he saw Felicity, laying on a bed. He could barely make out the rise and fall of her chest. 

She was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity heard beeping and whirring in the background as she slowly woke up. The first thing she noticed is that she wasn’t in the bed in Tatsu’s hut. And however cliche it may sound, that caused her memories to return.

_ Felicity groaned as she yawned, the movement yanking on her stitches. _

_ “Felicity?” A fuzzy voice asked. _

_ Felicity slowly opened her eyes and Barry was leaning over her bed. She gently elbowed him in the stomach, it was close to her elbow so she didn’t have to move much, and he got the memo. As Barry slowly returned to the seat that had pulled up next to her bed Felicity debated speaking, before letting out a huff. _

_ “What are…….” Felicity broke off into a coughing fit and Barry held out a glass of water, letting her drink slowly, before she continued with a scratchy voice. “What are you doing her?” _

_ “Looking for you, of course!” He responded with his usual perkiness. _

_ Barry came and went for a few weeks, he had told Oliver that she was alive, but Felicity asked him not to tell him where she was. _

But that doesn’t explain why she’s in a hospital room with Oliver at her side. Oliver looked up as soon as he noticed Felicity shifting in the bed.

“Water.” She demanded in the damn scratchy voice she thought she had just finally gotten rid of. Felicity drank greedily before she felt like she would be able speak again.

“What happened?” Felicity asked, not liking how small her voice sounded.

“You flatlined, Barry brought you here.” Felicity nodded, not trusting her voice. “Felicity, we need to…” But, Oliver’s “talk” was cut off by the doctor walking in. 

____________________________________________________________

One week later Felicity was no longer in the hospital, instead laying with a blanket on the couch in her small apartment. The bandages were still wrapped around her waist and the stitches pulled when she moved. But, she was still alive. And contemplating whether or not that was a good thing. She knew it probably wasn’t. 

**_The lights flickered out._ **

Felicity sighed

**_The lights turned back on._ **

Two figures stood on either side of the couch. The one by Felicity’s head much smaller than the one by her feet.

“Merlyn, Merlyn Jr.” Felicity greeted. 

The smaller figure ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around Felicity. 

“Oh, okay, yeah wonderful.” Felicity said as she awkwardly patted Thea’s back. If she wasn’t trained by the league she would be dying from the pain right now. “Thea, honey, not that this isn’t fun and all, but you might reopen my wound, and I’m kinda getting sick of hospitals.”

Thea let go of her like he was on fire. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” 

Felicity smiled before turning to the elder Merlyn.”Thea, I think it is best you go.”

“Figured,” Thea shrugged. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Thea turned and walked out the door as Felicity slowly stood up, she could feel her stitches pulling slightly.

“Happy, Merlyn?” Felicity asked as she leaned slightly on the arm of her couch to stand.

“The idea was for you to win.” Merlyn responded in his usual cold tone.

“Maybe  _ your _ idea was for me to win, I’m no killer.” 

“You were never playing to win.” Merlyn accused.

Felicity scoffed.” _ Playing? _ Like it’s a game. I knew you wouldn’t do it Merlyn, not if I was gone. You wouldn’t risk losing us both. She’s obviously your favorite anyway, although that’s probably because I hate you with every fiber of my being.”

Now it was Malcolm’s turn to scoff. “Well I’d say that now you’ve got an even worse situation on your hands.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed. “You think I don’t know? Ra’s al Ghul calls me his daughter, and while I may not understand these annoying as hell prophecies of his, he sure as hell does!”   
Merlyn stood there with a smile on his face and Felicity looked back with a smirk that belonged on the face of the devil himself. “ And don’t think I’ve forgotten the last step for an outsider’s ascension to Ra’s. How do you think Thea will respond to discovering her Father is responsible for the destruction of the city she loves?” Merlyn’s smirk fell and Felicity’s grew. “Now leave, and if I ever see you here again, I will hand you to Ra’s myself.” Felicity’s voice faded into a whisper as the sentence went on. Merlyn seemed stunned, which was new for him. Felicity turned and laid back down on the couch, by the time she had settled in Merlyn was gone.

____________________________________________________________

**_The lights flickered off_ ** …  Again.

“Nyssa!” Felicity called off into the darkness. “Merlyn already pulled this today, it is getting rather annoying.”

**_The lights flickered back on_ ** …  Again.

“I am truly sorry, my dear sister.” Nyssa responded in her usual tone.

“I suppose you come with a message?” Felicity asked.

“Can I not just be here to be sure my sister is well?”

“It would be a sweet thought Nyssa, but you are loyal to Ra’s, we both know it. You would not be here unless he wanted to. Much less to be sure the one he had fought to the death against was alive and in good health.” Felicity said with a said smile, not quite looking at Nyssa, more like she was seeing through her.

Nyssa returned the sad smile and pulled out an off-white scroll of parchment, more proof that the league was old fashioned, and left it on the coffee table a few feet away from the couch. Nyssa simply bowed and turned to Felicity’s bathroom. They both new well enough that the window directed into an alley that just so happened to be the best way to slip in and out of the house undetected. 

Felicity huffed out a laugh at her friends inability to use doors before reaching over and picking up the scroll. She unrolled it and the sad smile never left her face as she read Ra’s letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples! Yes, I said "peoples" on purpose, deal with it. So, *awkward silence* I just realized I haven't updated in over 6 months. Not going to lie, I'm a terrible person. Also, I have started the next chapter, but I'm a procrastinator so it might be a while until the next update. Definitely won't be six months though. Well, love you all, peace!


	13. Chapter 13

_ My Dearest Daughter,  _

_ I know we have not always seen eye to eye, however we both know the prophecy well. “The one who does not fall at the blade of Ra’s al Ghul will become Ra’s al Ghul.” As you know well, I have many methods to persuade you. You have always thought ahead, were always the prepared one. I had promised you your mother would be protected from all threats when you left the league, you ensured that. I made a similar promise to Ta Er Al Sahfer regarding your friends. I pride myself on being a man of my word, however I have made no such promise to protect you city. I always knew you would be the one to takeover when I was no longer fit, already the pit begins to lose effect on me. I believe that is why Talia left, she couldn’t bear to see you have what she thought was meant to be hers. Three days from now I will release the Alpha-Omega virus on the city, cutting all your ties with the place you call home. You can either join me by then, and select a few who may survive as trusted members of the league. Or, you can be dragged out before the cleansing and watch your past die. Choose carefully, my dear, this isn’t a choice you can change. _

Dig passed the paper over to Roy and sighed. “This isn’t good.”

Felicity was about to respond when Roy cut in, “Wait, Ra’s al Ghul is your Father.”   
“No, Merlyn is my Father. Where have you been?” Felicity rolled her eyes before continuing with what she was planning on saying. “And I know it’s bad that’s why I came here.” She 

collapsed on her computer chair and ran her hands over her face, “I don’t know what to do.”

Oliver, who had been standing silently till now, couldn’t any longer.

“Why don’t you run away again, because we both know that worked so well last time.”

“Because, even if I did he would still destroy Starling.”

Oliver turned to face Felicity, “So you would leave if you could?”

“If I thought it was best.” She responded immediately. “But it isn’t now.”

“What do we do?” Roy asked.

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle shared a look before saying at the same time, 

“We fight.”

____________________________________________________________

**3 Days Left**

“How do we stop Ra’s al Ghul?” Dig asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“We can’t.” Felicity answered plainly as she walked down the stairs.

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Roy asked as he walked over.

“No.” Felicity paused dramatically. “We stop the virus.”   
“And what exactly does that accomplish?” Dig asked.

“Hopefully, it buys us time to stop Ra’s.”

“You just said we couldn’t beat Ra’s.” Roy told her.

“Not in three days, but maybe if we take out the virus we could buy time. At the very least, we can use all the weapons to fight people if it comes to that. That’s definitely not going to work with a virus.”

“And what exactly are we supposed to do until you find the virus.” Dig asked.

“Come up with plans C and D.” 

“What’s plan B?”

Felicity was about to respond when the door opened again and Oliver entered the room.

“Where have you been?” Felicity, Dig, and Roy asked at the same time.

Oliver stopped for a second, slightly stunned by how in sync his team mates were. “Laurel’s, she should be here soon.”

Right on cue the door opened and Laurel came down to stand next to Oliver with her arms cross.

‘Hey, Laurel.” Felicity greeted with a polite smile. Laurel sent Felicity a glare and the awkwardness level in the room went up by about one thousand. Felicity looked everywhere but Laurel for a second before settling on her lap and sighing. “Well, anyway.” Felicity looked up at Oliver, “It’s good you’re here. We need you for plan B.” 

“What’s plan A?” Oliver asked.

“I’m sorry, your team didn’t tell you the plan?” Laurel asked.

Felicity took a deep breath. Even though this is the first time she’s seen Oliver since she came up with the plan, and they didn't have time to discuss it yesterday, Felicity ignored her because she was under enough stress as is.

“Dig will tell you the plan while he draws fresh blood for me to send over to S.T.A.R. Labs. If they can isolate the vaccine in your blood they may be able to replicate it.” 

This brought about a very interesting type of conversation.

Oliver looked like he was about to ask a question, Felicity immediately knew what he was going to ask.

“Later.” Felicity told him.  _ I’ll tell you how I know about the virus, and how I know you know later. _

However, she could see another question forming in his head.

“I’ll tell them, I got it handled.”  _ I can tell them that the vaccine in your blood has had some issues with working properly on children.  _ “Now, learn the plan and let Dig take your blood.”   
“Both of us have to learn it.” Oliver said almost to quietly. “ Laurels helping.”   
“Oliver do you really think…” Felicity cut Dig off.

“No, it’s a good idea. We’re going to need all the help we can get, especially if I’m not going to be here to run comms.”   
Dig and Oliver walked towards the makeshift med bay to set everything up and Laurel went to stand behind Felicity, who was turned towards her computers. 

“What else are you going to be doing besides running comms, going out in the field?” The tone Laurel used made her sound almost like an old friend. It would’ve made her sound completely like one if it weren’t for the underlying maliciousness Felicity could here. Laurel turned and walked towards the med bay to join Oliver and Dig before Felicity could respond, not that she was going to.

Roy, who had apparently heard what Laurel said even though he seemed out of ear-shot, was glad he had to walk behind Felicity to get to the training equipment. That meant as he walked by he was able to whisper a quiet, “Of course. Who else would be there, you?” And know it brought a smile to the face of the women he saw as an older sister.   



	14. Chapter 14

The days passed incredibly quickly. S.T.A.R. Labs was working quickly on the cure. Felicity quickly discovered that Ra’s was flying the virus in that day. Meaning all that the team could do was train and wait. 

Between everything going on, all Felicity could do was stress about what was happening. She never let it show, she needed to seem like she was sure of herself for the team. Which, now included Ray. Another thing to stress about. Even if having someone who could fly was useful.

Stress levels in the Arrow Cave were at an all time high. Which, considering the stressful situations they’ve been in before, is saying something. Everyone was gathered around Felicity’s monitor as she went over the plan.

“The plane is supposed to land in a clearing on the outskirts of the city. It will most likely only have 10-12 people aboard.”

“This is not the best plan we’ve ever had.” Roy commented.   
“Well, the plane is landing far enough away that we have room to stop the virus if anything happens.”  _ Hopefully _ , Felicity added in her head.

____________________________________________________________   
Felicity walked down the stairs to see Dig and Roy standing on either side of a box. Felicity slowed down and looked at the box.

“What’s in the box?” Felicity asked.

“Came from S.T.A.R. Labs.” Dig responded with a smile.

Felicity walked over and opened it. She pulled out a top with a hood that was made of a black lightweight fabric that she had no doubt was bulletproof. She laid it on the table and pulled out a pair of pants made out of the same fabric. Next came a pair of boots that had a hidden scabbard built into the inside to hide a set of knives. After that came a black quiver with a black scabbard attached to it. She couldn’t help but notice her sword was in it, meaning that Cisco must’ve custom made it. Along the strap of the quiver there were small throwing knives attached, which were also hers.

At the very bottom of the box was a simple black mask.

“I thought Barry was kidding.” Felicity said with a laugh.

____________________________________________________________

**1 Hour Remaining. (Later that day)**

Felicity was dressed in her new suit, and she looked  _ good.  _ Her, Ray, Roy, Dig and Oliver were all in there places around the landing 

“Why do I have to be on coms?” Laurel asked the same question for the fiftieth time. Everyone was ignoring her by now. Suddenly The sound of a helicopter filled the air. The group watched as it slowly made its way to the ground. As soon as it landed, no more then ten assassins exited, one of them holding a case.

“On my count.” Felicity whispered, she watched the assassins closely as they scanned the area. 

“NOW!”

Chaos erupted immediately. Ray and Roy were fighting three back to back, Dig and Oliver were doing the same. Felicity was facing four, including the one with the case. 

As one of the one Roy and Ray were fighting fell Felicity shoved another in their direction and turned his attention to them. When Dig and Oliver dropped one she did the same. A third of hers fell to the ground, the woman letting out a groan as Felicity’s knife cut into her. 

Felicity began attempting to grab the case from her last opponent. Felicity grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she was forced to drop the case. She was left on her knees in front of Felicity.

“Meet him. You know where.” The woman said in a smooth accent. Se was most likely born and raised in Nanda Parbat.

Felicity opened the case, it was empty.

____________________________________________________________

“What now?” Roy asked once they got back to the foundry.

Felicity took a deep breathe, “Ray get to Palmer Tech and prepare your nano-bots, we need them for mass exposure. Dig, call S.T.A.R. Labs and get an update on the antidote. Oliver, Roy, Laurel, you’re going to help me find them.”   
“Why should we listen to you? Your plan didn’t work.” Laurel asked.

Felicity had tried to be nice, for a long time, but someone was about to destroy the city and she was at the end of her line. “What do you want to do then.” After a short pause, which made it clear Laurel had no idea what to do, Felicity stood up and walked right up to her. “Well then, either cooperate or get out of my way.”

____________________________________________________________

“The cure won’t get here in time.” Ray said as Felicity walked into the office. Felicity sighed.

“Of course not.” 

“What do we do?” 

“We distract them.” Felicity said before turning and leaving again.

____________________________________________________________

Felicity pulled her hood over her head as she walked towards the cliff, the smoke signals went up shortly after the attack on the plane. They told her to meet  _ him _ here.

“Why are you doing this?”Felicity asked.

\-----

Oliver and Dig are watching a crowded square. They watch as a man walks into the middle of the crowd and slits his wrists. Slowly, everyone around him begins coughing.

\-----

“You see daughter.” Ra’s begins. “The way I see it, either you defeat me here, take my place and I win or I defeat you, force you to come back, and I still win.”

\-----

Roy watched a street that is always particularly busy this time of night. Suddenly, someone in the middle of the street slit both their wrists vertically before continuing to make as many different cuts as possible. The street became chaos, people screaming and coughing while attempting to run away. What scared Roy the most is that nothing stood out about the assassin until she took her own life.

\-----

“We’ll see.” Felicity said solemnly before charging at Ra’s

Ra’s deflected her attack. A similar pattern of attacking and blocking went on and on until Felicity saw a streak of lightning fly past Ra’s behind his back.

\-----

Barry didn’t even stop as he placed the antidote on the desk in front of Palmer, he continued running to find the scene he saw a moment ago.

\-----

Seeing Barry brought a new found hope. He must’ve had the antidote. With a new burst of confidence Felicity charged at Ra’s once more, this time unexpectedly reaching to grab the hand he had his ring on. This caught Ra’s off guard and she was able to grab his wrist, twist, and pull the ring off his finger just as Barry stopped in front of her.

Felicity grabbed Barry’s arm and pulled him close, whispering something in his ear.

____________________________________________________________

Felicity watched as Ra’s finally woke up. When he took in where he was, he laughed.

“Daughter, are you really so foolish you believe a prison cell will hold me?” He asked.

“This isn’t your normal cell.” Felicity responded.    
Along the top of the cell there were small circles carved to let in, but still so small that you couldn’t reach more then one finger through them at a time. There was also a small hole in which the jail keeper could insert a straw to feed Ra’s, seeing as how he wasn’t trustworthy enough to left with anything else.

Ra’s was only handcuffed down, which Felicity knew wouldn’t hold long, so she made her exit. She climbed up a very long ladder to the top of a mountain on Lian Yu. Slowly, the hole was filled and Ra’s was officially trapped in an underground cell.Barry ran them back to Starling.

____________________________________________________________

Dig, Felicity and Oliver were all giving the ring, which Felicity had placed on the table in the Foundry, a death glare. Everyone else having gone home, or back to work in Palmers case. Felicity was just glad he was able to get the antidote administered.

“What do we do with it?” Dig finally asked.

“No Earthly idea.” Felicity responded.

“Well, I’m going to call it a night.” Dig said as he got up and left for home.

“I promised Laurel I’d stay with her soo…” Oliver trailed off.

“Go.” Felicity ushered Oliver out of the FOundry so she was finally alone.

She resumed her staring contest with the ring. 

She picked it up.

She placed it on her finger.

She wrote out a quick not that said:

_ Dear Team Arrow _

_ Nanda Parbat will fall into chaos without a new Ra’s. Sadly, that has to be me. But, don’t believe I won’t be back one day. _

_ -F _

She left it where the ring once was.

She  **_left._ **


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wild ride. I'm considering adding a few one-shots from this universe into "One-shots:Because I Can Never Finish Full Stories" But I make no promises. I already have one idea for it that I'm really excited about that I can hopefully get done over the summer. If I add create any one shots I'll add a note her for you people. Until then, be sure to check out some of my other stories, love you all.

**One Year Later**

The agreement wasn't everything she had dreamed of, but she had worked so hard to be sure that the league could do good. Now, as she walked away from Lyla, she knew that they would be. A.R.G.U.S., only since it was now being run by Lyla, could help the league do good. And that was the only reason that she could do what she had to.   
Felicity knocked on the door.

It opened.

“Felicity?” Oliver breathed out the question. And to be fair, Felicity knew she didn’t look the same, her previously blonde hair now its natural brown and her glasses gone.

“It’s over.” Felicity whispered back.   
Oliver needed nothing else, he pulled Felicity to him and kissed her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has gotten over 8000 reads and has over 18000 words. Thank you to all of you, I did not think it would do this well. Please go check out some of my other stories. *shameless plug* Love you all-Kittengirl998


End file.
